Eleanor and Elliot-Maximum Ride
by mycaterpie
Summary: Twins, Eleanor and Elliot are just two Avian Americans trying to fit in in their small town. But then everything is flipped upside down! (rhyme time!) Who will they meet? Will they even make it out together? What hardships are to follow these teens? Goodness this summary sounds WAY stupid.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DOES AND IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE A FANFICTION YET BUT IT WILL OKAY?**

* * *

**Eleanor POV-Chapter One:**

Elliot sat across from me, tapping his pencil on the table annoyingly. _Ugh, _I thought. _Why does he have to be so annoying?_

"Can you stop?" I said taking my eyes off the confusing Algebra problem I had been stumped on for the last five minutes. The tapping was not helping my concentration process.

"I could… but I won't," he smirked at me deviously.

"Elliot!" I whined.

"Eleanor!" he mimicked. I threw a pillow at him and he just caught it and threw it back at me. It hit me directly in the face. I never did have great hand-eye coordination, unlike my "perfect twin" as practically _everyone _puts it.

I took the pillow away from my face and blew a stray piece of light brown slash dark blonde hair out of my green eyes. Elliot has the same exact color hair and eyes, no matter how much he denies it, which he does a lot.

He got up and walked over to the loveseat where my entire backpack contents were spread out. "Need any help?"

"No," I muttered under my breath, unwilling to give up so easily and be independent. "Do you?"

"Eleanor, I've been finished for the past ten minutes and you're not done with the third problem," he said. "Now, do you need help? Going once…"

I bit my lip, I could A: stay independent and never figure this problem out; or B: accept the help and get done more quickly while understanding it.

"Going twice…"

"Yes," I sighed while closing my eyes. "I need your help."

"Good, because you were getting it anyway," he says while moving the extra stuff out of the way and flopping down next to me. "I wouldn't let my little sis fail Algebra."

Just because I was a whopping thirty seconds younger than him I was his "little sis." Tell me how that fits.

"See, all you have to do is look at the equation and how to make it into a graph. If the number is inside of the lines, then you graph it side-to-side, but if it's not, then you graph it up-and-down. Remember though, when you graph side-to-side, right is negative and left is positive. Got it?" he explains.

"Yeah, but why is it opposite for side-to-side graphing or whatever?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed.

He shrugs, "I forget."

I gasp in fake horror, "The famous Elliot Austin Glenshaw, forget something?"

"Ha, ha, you're so funny that I forgot to laugh."

"But you just did, you said, 'Ha, ha,'" I point out.

Just as he's about to make a smart remark, the entire roof is blown off the house.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN CLIFFHANGER WOO!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, I have been trying to figure this stuff out since this is my first story on here (yay) also, I do not care how many followers or reviews I get, I will post updates NO MATTER WHAT:) enjoy!**

* * *

**Elliot POV-Chapter Two**

* * *

I was flung backwards into the wall. It didn't matter that it hurt; I was more concerned about Eleanor.

"Elle," I croaked. No response. I get up and see a hand sticking out of a heap of boards and drywall. I quickly run over to her.

Luckily, I'm stronger than I look; we both are. I lift up the boards, trying to hurry. Don't be seriously injured. No insurance, I think. Yes I'm worried about insurance. We've been living on our own for six years now and nothing serious has happened yet. Now before you ask, we are both fourteen. We shouldn't be living on our own you say? Tell that to the crazy scientists who created us to.

Eleanor's pulse is normal. I mentally sigh with relief and shake her awake.

"Happy Hanukah!" she shouts and bolts up. "Ouch, why does my head hurt so much?" she looks around us while holding a hand to her head and her eyes widen, "And why is the living room destroyed?"

"They came back for us," I say. "The School."

"What? How could they have found us?" Eleanor asks, looking scared.

I stand and look around at the debris around us. "I don't know," I murmur, "But they aren't going to find us again. We better get going."

She nods and stands with me. Our wings furl out-yes I said wings-at the same time, and I am grateful to be able to stretch them after years of hiding them away. Hers are a soft copper-color with speckles of white on her down feathers while mine are medium brown with black spots. **A/N: I know I said, "medium brown." It's just that I didn't want to say, "light-ish, dark brown." See what I mean?**

We roll our shoulders and leap up gracefully as if we had just flown yesterday instead of over three years ago.

"We need money," she says when we are a good eleven miles away from our old home.

I lower myself below the clouds slightly and scan the area below us. It is urban like but also has many farms off to the east. Eleanor can't see any of this, though because I have better sight than her, even with her raptor vision. See, the scientists did tests on this one kid when he was there, and failed; he's blind now. But they succeeded with me. I just wish we were never given away to that miserable place at all.

"Big bird, big bird, what do you see?" I hear Eleanor call.

I smirk to myself at her comment and return to my spot next to her. "There is a small city, but it's mostly rural with a couple orchards to the east. We can probably sleep in the trees and be well hidden since its spring. Maybe work for some money, too."

Suddenly we are dropping to the orchard at 200 miles per hour. No one notices us thankfully and we set up camp, which has exactly zero supplies.

"Okay, I'll go into tow—"

Elle cuts me off, "—and I'll be there right by your side."

"Elle," I start.

"Elliot, I am not a five year old. I am fourteen, just like you. Now I am coming with you, no buts, no ifs, no whys, got it?"

I sigh deeply. "Fine, but if you get in trouble—"

"—which I won't," she says.

"Then you better be prepared to fight," I finish.

Of course we both already know how to fight; I just need to take care of my little sister. She's been my number one priority since… forever. It's my job to protect her no matter what it costs me.

* * *

**oh Elliot you protective brother you. btw I have no siblings so I am improvising on how they would act together okay? *ONLY CHILDNESS IS VERY BORING AND LONELY SO NEVER WISH IT UPON THYSELF***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I wrote this quickly while reading Bridge to Terabithia (which I LOVE so far. but I think it gets sad) um... all of my chapters will be over 500 words (this one is like 700) b/c I like to write ;) be well!**

* * *

**Eleanor POV-Chapter Three:**

After landing in the orchard and folding our wings back in-reluctantly-we walk into the small town at 11:32 PM and make our way through the crowded streets. People greet us saying things like, "Howdy newcomer," and, "Hunky dory day, young 'uns." I have no idea what that means but I'll get back to you on that later. **(A/N: "Hunky dory," actually means good for those of you wondering. it has been used in the past otherwise it wouldn't be in the dictionary BOOM SUCKAS)**

I see a Workers Wanted sign in an old fashioned bar saloon window and point it out to Elliot. He just nods and continues forward. I sigh and grimace, he never listens to me.

Suddenly he turns to me and I run into him. Then I'm falling into a mud puddle; at least I hope its mud.

"Elliot!" I shriek. I look down at my now ruined blue jeans, black, white, and blue flannel shirt, and gray converses.

"Hey, don't blame me," he laughs. "You're the one who ran into me."

I pick myself up, grumbling, "Yeah, well I wasn't the one to stop unexpectedly."

We keep walking a little longer and the mud (still hoping its mud) cakes to my clothing. It makes it uncomfortable to move.

"Excuse me, miss," I hear from behind me in a strong-really strong-country accent. I turn around to see a guy around my age looking me up and down. I would have slapped him for checking me out but we all know he was looking at the mud caked to me. "Would you like some clothing? My sister has outgrown some that she could give to you, free of charge."

The stranger is very close to me so the lowest I see is the top of his black polo shirt that is covered by a blue jean jacket. He has sparkling blue eyes and windswept, salt and pepper hair, and tan skin. His crooked nose made him traditionally good-looking and that smirk probably made just about any girl from around here faint; but I'm not from around here.

"Um…" I look back at Elliot. He's giving me a death stare but I ignore him. What is the worst that could happen from talking to- wait what's his name? "Sorry, I don't accept clothing offers from random strangers."

He laughs brightly and says, "Sorry, my name is Tate. What is yours, might I ask?"

"Eleanor, but you can call me Elle," I smile.

"Well hello, Elle," Tate says. I giggle at the emphasis he puts on my name. "Would you like those clothes now?"

I nod and bid my thank you before returning to my fuming brother. He has his arms crossed and is tapping his foot like he's my mother and I'm just returning from being out an hour passed curfew.

"Who is that?" he hisses through clenched teeth.

I roll my eyes. "That is Tate. He offered me some of his sister's old clothes to wear. That's what generous people do Elliot."

He sighs in exasperation and throws his hands in the air. "Elle, he could be an Eraser! They could have followed us and this whole thing could be a trap! Can you not see the danger?"

"Of course not," I say at first and then say, "Wait…"

I knew Elliot would have laughed had it not been for my "stupidity" as his puts it. It's not my fault that I take up the opportunity to get new clothing from generous people.

Soon Tate is back with a small stack of graphic t-shirts (Fall Out Boy, Metallica, Black Veil Brides, Guns 'n Roses, etc.) and skinny jeans. I narrow my eyes when I see it because they look so out of place here. He notices it and says, "My sis has always been a big city girl," he shakes his head. "I never understood this Green Day person."

I laugh but then realize that it probably wasn't meant to be a joke and apologize reluctantly. I'm not the person to say sorry often.

. . . .

Elliot and I lay in separate trees. Mine a sweet smelling apple one, while his is a stinky crab apple (trust me, there's a difference). I fall asleep quickly listening to the rustle of leaves in the soft breeze that had come with the cooler night air. I hate to admit it, but I actually like it better when we are on the run. Although it can be relaxing when we have somewhere to stay that is permanent, I like being able to go to the different places that there are and see all the people around me, enjoying their lives as if there is no tomorrow.

* * *

**so I ended that... weirdly. but that's just my opinion. still thinking on what else to put b/c honestly I'm making this up as I go **

**3 some inspirational quote I'm supposed to think of 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so this is ****_exactly_**** 599 words. just sayin. sorry for not updating sooner. ya see, I had five days off school and I just got back. which sucks. I am also ****_very_**** stressed about this 'Explore Test' I'm going to be taking next week. UGH. enough of my problems. ummm oh yes, Max and the flock will come in at some point. I just need to make a few, minor, little tweaks and I just need to- oh I cant tell you ****_that. _****;)**

* * *

**Elliot POV-Chapter Four:**

I have dreams of Erasers getting to Eleanor as I'm falling, falling, fa—_THUMP._ I fell in real life. I grumble as Eleanor lands beside me with a large smirk on her face.

"You could say, that you're _falling _for that crab apple tree," she jokes. It's weak but she still laughs at her somewhat cleverness.

"Ha, ha," I say while getting up with. "Eleanor, you're so funny that I forgot to laugh."

She puts a hand over her heart and wipes a fake tear from her eye, "Aw, Elliot, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I smirk at her and say, "Let's get back into town; we still have to make money for our long trip ahead."

"And by trip you mean staying on the run for the rest of our lives until you say it's safe to settle down?" she says. "Alright, but at least let me get dressed first."

Eleanor jumps back into her tree and dresses up there into a Green Day t-shirt, red skinny jeans, a black windbreaker, and her usual gray converses. Over her shoulder is a backpack with the extra clothes. "Come on," she says. I huff and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

As soon as we arrive in town, Tate comes up to Eleanor, as if he had been _waiting _for her to come back. "Howdy, y'all," he says with a tip of his black cowboy hat. I roll my eyes as Elle practically melts into the guy. She was so… trusting. He could be an Eraser just waiting to pounce or working for the School and giving them info about us.

I don't want to leave her with him, but I do. We need the money, and we'd be out of this weirdly nice town by tomorrow, hopefully.

I walk into the bar we had seen earlier and point to the Workers Wanted sign. "Need any help?"

"Depends, boy," says the short man behind the counter. He has glasses that make his eyes look small and a comb over that anyone could see past. "Are you willin' to work for it?"

I nod. "My sister would be, too. We are trying to make some money for a gift for our parent's anniversary," I lie.

The bartender holds up his hand to silence me. "Alright, boy, I don't need to hear your life story. Just go get your sister and start sweepin' the floor. I pay seven dollars an hour so do a good job for what it's worth."

"Yes, sir," I say and run outside to find Elle. What I see is not expected. She's with Tate, and she's _kissing _him.

I walk up to them and pull Eleanor away from that could-be-Eraser. "Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Fraternizing, really? We were only kissing. And he hasn't proven himself to be the enemy," she says, clearly irritated that I interrupted her fraternization.

"Yet," I chime.

"Elliot, I can take care of myself. If I think that he's bad news then we're gone, okay? Just get off my case, you're starting to sound like the mom we never had."

"Fine, now come on. I got us a job," I say while walking to the bar.

"_Us?_" she asks while close behind.

_Yes, us, _I think. She needs to learn to be more responsible. She doesn't see me going off to flirt and make out with that hot cowgirl that was leaning against the stables, checking me out. I wink at the girl anyway, what's the worst that could happen? _Wrong question._

* * *

**WHOA WHAT IS HAPPENING**

**Elle and Elliot in usion: What are you talking about. you're the only one who knows what's going to happen.**

**I have ****_no_**** idea what you are talking about.**

**Them, ****_again:_**** WHAT? Yes you-**

**Shush. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so now I know I said that every chapter will be at least 500 words (this one is only like 189) but do not fret my little ones, I shall post more! and it shall be suspenseful and action packed. better not say any more ;) **

* * *

**Tate-Chapter Five: **

I sit on a tree branch thinking of Eleanor and Elliot Glenshaw.

Now I know what you're thinking, _Eleanor never told you her brother's name or her last name. _Well, when you work for the School, you know things. And I know that Elliot warned Elle of me, but of course, her being her stubborn self, she didn't listen. This brings us to the plan.

I smirk as I think of ripping off those precious wings and tearing them to pieces. My fantasies will not happen of course. The School will want to do more experiments on them, but that doesn't mean I can't fantasize.

My skin ripples and fur replaces the tan, smooth skin that all da ladies luv. **(A/N: I had to do it. Sue me)** I bring out the makeshift wings that were attached to my back. Everyone says that I will get used to it, but that part doesn't seem to be coming any time soon. I groan as everything in me aches. I scratch a message into my tree for the others. _Erase: _meaning erase them.

* * *

**So yeah... gonna post more in a while. gotta write it... :I okay**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MR**

* * *

**Eleanor-Chapter Six:**

The sweeping wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but the guys at the bar would flirt with me. They were triple my age but as soon as Elliot came over and threatened them, they shut up. Even if we were fourteen, we looked older. When he did threaten them, I thought it looked more funny than intimidating; I mean come on, wouldn't you laugh if grown men cowered at your brother when you can take him down with one kick?

Soon, half the day is gone. The bartender calls us over to have a drink of soda. "Good job, kids. You can take the rest o' the day off, if you like. Here's your pay. If you work overtime, just tell me, I'll pay you both extra when you're done."

"Thank you, sir," Elliot says. I snicker at his politeness but try to hide it; emphasis on _try. _Elliot glares at me.

I pick up what he's saying, "Yeah, thanks."

He glares at me further and says, "We'll be going sir."

"Alrighty then," the bartender says, "But one last thing."

Then he is covered in brown fur with claws and is snarling at us with his large fangs. He smiles and slowly comes walks to us. He scratches against the wooden tables as we try to push our way through the crowd that is running and screaming out the double doors.

As soon as we are outside, we see the dark cloud that comes toward us and stop in our tracks. _More Erasers? _I think. Shock crosses my face but it immediately turns to fierce, white hot rage. I bring out my wings and Elliot does the same. We spring up gracefully in sync to kick Eraser butt, but there are too many. They hold and torture us with kicks and punches, but that doesn't mean we didn't go down fighting.

We are flown across the large plains that soon turn to woods. They land in the trees and hogtie our arms and legs. It is extremely uncomfortable, might I add. Elliot is placed next to me and he starts to untie me and I do the same. We might _actually _get out of here the easy way. Yeah right.

I spring up and get into a fighting stance… to see and empty campsite with a dying fire. Where are the Erasers? I look around in confusion. We both hadn't heard anything; only rustling and whispers.

"Let's not waste time," whispers Elliot. "We've got to get out of here."

We take off together into the night. The air feels amazing on my cheeks and I close my eyes, I call out to Elliot but get no response. I open my eyes and look around. He's gone. I dive and land in a tree below me. Where could he be? Did he-did he leave me?

. . . .

That night I fall asleep slowly, but once I'm out, I am completely asleep and it feels nice. _That won't last, _I think, _always the downer. _

When I open my eyes, I see only darkness. I try to remove the blindfold but my hands are tied together. _Ugh. _I reach out and feel warmth; me being me I instinctively touch it and immediately recoil in pain.

"Are you alright?" a small, girl's voice asks.

I sit up straight. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You're not a very good liar," she says in a very matter-of-fact way.

I cock an eyebrow in her general direction. "Oh, really, what makes you say so?"

"I can read minds," she says simply. My mouth drops. "Like now, you're thinking of your brother… Elliot?"

I gulp. "Yeah, he left me."

"I'm sorry. Something tells me he'll come back; in some way."

I bring my hands to my lips and blow on them, making the pain worse but still bearable. The girl gasps and grabs my hands. She rubs them but no pain comes.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Heal your hand," she says. "You really have no idea."

I give the best questioning look I can give with my eyes covered. "No… I don't." I feel my hand once again and it feels fine, but I know that there was burning pain there only two minutes ago. "Whoa…"

"Here, let me take off your blindfold. I've done a mind sweep and determined that you are no enemy to me or my family."

"Your-your family? Who is your family?" I ask as the blindfold _finally_ comes off to reveal a small girl with blonde curls for hair, big blue eyes, fair skin, and small white wings spread out behind her. "You're like me?"

She smiles. "Yes. My family is Avian American, too. They'll be here in three… two… one," she points to the dark sky where four figures fell and landed in front of me.

"Double whoa."

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for not updating in so long! this essay I'm writing for a D.C. trip is taking up way more time than I planned. so with that outta the way, here ya go! shout out to Tobymydog and Storm Etienne for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

* * *

**Max POV-Chapter Seven:**

We land with a _whoosh _in front of Angel and the girl… who is now not blindfolded?

"Max, she doesn't prove any threat to us," she says. "I scanned her mind _five times. _Nothing came up as suspicious."

I let out a breath. Angel may have been a traitor before, but I know that she wouldn't lie to me about an enemy. I think.

_I would, Max. Why do you always doubt me? _says her small voice inside of my head.

I mentally sigh, _Angel, I told you not to read my mind. _

_That was so long ago, Max. I'm not that same little girl anymore._

"You can say that again…" I mutter under my breath. "So," I say louder, "what's your name?"

"Eleanor, but do _not _call me that. Just Elle," she says while itching the top of her head with her still-bound-hands.

_Max, I forgot to tell you a major detail about Elle. She burnt her hand on the fire, but two minutes later there were no signs of it. _

I look to Elle with a questioning look she doesn't see because she's examining her hands; looks like she's just as confused as we are. She also doesn't notice that the flock is staring at her with wide eyes (except Iggy, duh). Either that or she just doesn't care. Nudge spills the water she is carrying from the nearby river and Gazzy farts in her face after he accidentally blows gun powder onto his face. She shrieks something about her hair. Iggy laughs and points in the general direction of them.

Elle looks up at him with a shocked expression. "Did he just…?"

"Super fart? That would be a Yes on the crazy chart," I say and make a check in the air with my finger. "That's Gazzy, by the way. Never feed him beans, ever." Gazzy just nods mischievously. "That's Nudge, she's a chatterbox and won't stop talking unless you cover her mouth," Nudge protests. "Iggy over there is blind but don't let that fool you. Just treat him like you would treat us." Iggy smiles over at us crazily. I am about to say Fang, but don't because I realize that he is with _his _flock.

I start to untie her hands to take my mind off of… him. "Thanks," she says with a smile. "Hello to everyone."

"We're the flock," says Angel.

Elle nods and smiles wider, "Makes sense. Bird-kids and all."

"Yeah, glad you're catching on." I stand up and so does she. Iggy and Gazzy start a fire because it's starting to get dark. We all sit around it.

"So," Nudge says after a couple minutes of sweet, sweet silence other than the crackling of the fire. "What brings you here? I mean we're trying to run away from the School. It's this _terrible _place that did experiments on us. We escaped thanks to this guy named Jeb Batchelder who turns out to be Max's dad; weird, right? And then—"

I cut her off. "Sorry about that," I say to Elle. I doubt she wants to hear our entire life story. I know I don't.

"It's okay, I like the chatter. It takes my mind off… things. Keeps me focused on that and on that only," she smiles grimly, as if remembering something. Or someone. "Anyway, I was in this town with my brother and blah, blah, blah, long story short is that Erasers caught us, we escaped, he left me, and now I'm here. So, yeah."

"Huh…" I say. "Do you know what happened to your brother?"

She sighs, "I told you, he vanished. I'm pretty sure he left me. This is sounding more and more like an interrogation."

"With Max it always is," says Iggy. I punch him hardly on the shoulder and he falls off the log he's sitting on. "Whoa, Max, calm down, it was only a joke."

Elle giggles and nods to herself, as if thinking that this was a good place to be. Boy was she wrong about that. She was so… _trusting_. I could understand why her brother left her if she was like this all the time. Maybe that's why they got attacked by Erasers.

I clap my hands together, "Bedtime!"

Everyone groans except Elle.

* * *

**so what do ya think? Does Max really like Elle or is this chapter pointless? wait what. AHHHHHHHH NO **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter whatever I'm losing count I guess Elliot since he hasn't been seen around lately**

* * *

I looked at my surroundings and sensed someone watching me, but no one was in sight. That doesn't really mean anything at all if you're wondering. You shouldn't be because it's pretty obvious.

The bushes brush my skin as I slipped quickly and quietly away from my now non-existent camp. Elle would have left the would be camp a mess, but that still doesn't make me any less guilty for leaving her on her own. I wonder if the Erasers caught her... No, they couldn't have. She's not that dumb. A rustle behind me brings me back to the present. I keep moving but also keep listening. The people behind me made a lot of noise. I stole a quick glance behind me, there were at least four. Easy peasy. My super-seeing helped out a lot in situations like this if you hadn't guessed.

"Are you people done sneaking around yet?" I ask while turning around. I might as well just come out and say it so they get off track and make it easier for me to escape.

I made out a girl with dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes around my age, a boy who was dressed in all black with black hair and eyes to match who also was around my age, a small boy who had glasses and red hair-I instantly thought of Percy Weasley-and looked kind of nerdy, and finally a guy in dark shades and earmuffs and a leather jacket; it was as if the last guy couldn't beat to hear or see anything. They all looked pretty startled except the dark one, he just stood there staring at me with a blank expression but I knew that he was checking for threats. He obviously didn't see any because he walked forward into the open. The other kids tried to bring him back with words like, "Fang," whatever that's about.

"How'd you see us kid?" He asked plainly.

I scoffed, "First of all, don't call me 'kid,' we're the same age. Second of all, you guys were so loud a deaf man could hear you," I heard shades say, "I tried to tell you guys..." I continued, "And number three, you are louder than a bull in a china shop. Seriously, learn to sneak around."

"I tried to tell you all!" The guy in the shades exclaimed again.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's his problem?"

"He has super hearing and seeing and has to wear those to make it at least a little like our hearing," explained Nerd Boy. "His hints were too subtle when he gave them, though."

You could hear the eye rolling action that was going on between Mr. Shadow and Earmuffs.

"So, instead of thinking my totally awesome nicknames for you, what are your names?" I asked. Snarkiness was one of my most prized possessions.

"Fang," said Mr. Black.

Brown eyes smiled and stuck out her hand, "My name is Maya." I ignore her hand and she drops it with her eyebrows knitted together as if trying to figure me out.

Nerd Alert pushed up his glasses and said, "I'm Holden."

"The name's Ratchet. Don't wear it out," said Shades and Earmuffs.

My eyes narrow further at their names. Fang? Ratchet? I thought my name was weird but if that floats their boats.

"My name is Elliot," I said and stuck my hands in my pockets.

Fang scoffed and said, "You can change that now, if you want."

Once again I narrow my eyes. Huh, I've been doing that a lot lately. "What do you mean?"

"He means," starts Holden, "That you can get a new name and personality. A new life."

I pondered on this. It would be nice to not be Elliot for a while... Just until he found Eleanor again. I nodded my head and smiled. "Alright... So I actually have to choose a name now... Oh! I heard this name in a movie! Okay, MAXIMUS!"

Fang and Maya looked in complete shock but Holden and Ratchet nodded their heads in agreement about my new name change. "Classy," said Holden. "But not formal," finished Ratchet.

"But why Maximus?" Maya asked questioningly.

"Hm, I dunno. It just came to me. But call me Max, okay? Maxi-"

Fang cut me off, "I won't do it. You are not Max." What was he talking about? "What are you talking about?" "Max is-" Maya cut him off just by putting her hand on his shoulder. She seemed to have power over him, but this Max person seemed to knock Fang head over heels. But she-I assumed a she-wasn't here. Had he left her just as I had left Elle? I still felt guilty about that. There really was no particular reason for me to leave her. She just got in my way too much; I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed space. That's it. So why did I still feel like I did the wrong thing?

Fang and Maya had stopped talking and were staring at me. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," I said. They both flinched. Weird.

"Listen, I'm not calling you... That name. Either Eli or Nothing. Take you pick," Fang said simply. He struggled so much on Max that I start to think that she left him.

"Fine. Call me Eli, but one of these days I will be... MAXIMUS!" I yelled I the woods. Ratchet covered his ears even more. "Keep your voice down! You sound like a million monster trucks!" "Sorry!" I yell and smirk as he covers his ears again.

"Dude, not cool," Fang glares at me, but I glare right back. This guy doesn't scare me. Holden and Ratchet seem to be totally freaked out and scared of Fang and maybe they had a reason, but I don't. Everyone sense the tension and they all start going east, back to the clearing I abandoned earlier. Fang and I kept our stare down going until Maya nudges his arm. He looks down at her and his gaze softens immediately. I feel somewhat jealous, but mostly uncomfortable. For them, the silence probably carries a thousand words, but for me it's very awkward.

I clear my throat. "If you two lovebirds are done with your silent movie over there, we should get to camp," I say. Fang glares at me one last time and I stick my tongue out at him. I know I'm being childish and unlike the strict leader I am with Eleanor, but that's because I don't have to be leader anymore. It's all on Fang's shoulders. I still don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

* * *

**listen, I know that I haven't been around lately... and I wanna apologize b/c it is truly my fault but I made this chapter extra long for you guys to make up for it. well, by my standards of writing before it's pretty long. I'm probably going to be writing longer chapters like this from now on. catch ya later homsies **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** oh my goooodnesssssnake I haven't updated in so long! sorry my little ones! anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

**Fang-Chapter… whatevs it says: **

I can't believe that… that… ugh! Who does he think he is? For those of you thick enough to not understand me, I'm talking about Eli-wannabe-Max. I scowl internally at myself even thinking about Her.

_You can't think about her now_, I think. _You have to lead the Gang and take care of Eli._ Even the sound of his name in my head sounds wrong. I've gotta get this kid outta here, away from us, away from me.

Maya and I are walking together and she nudges me. _Nudges… Nudge…_ I shake the thought away.

"Hey," she says, her voice painstakingly similar- no exact to Hers, "What are you thinking about?"

That's the difference between Maya and Max. Maya is more open about everything, and somewhat… easier to be around. But she never really knows what I'm thinking. Max, on the other hand, knew practically every little thought that even touched my mind. Well, when we were both on leader and parent mode. When I was thinking of her… she couldn't take a hint for almost two years. I couldn't blame her; she hadn't been in many relationships before. But Max was always closed off. She rarely smiled and it could be uncom- wait what am I saying?! This is Max. I love her. I do. I did what was best when I left her. Besides, Dylan's there. He's taking care of her; hopefully.

"Nothing," I say, completely ignoring the little argument that had formed in my head; with me. I groaned mentally. Was I going to sprout a Voice like Max? It better not give me killer headaches.

She rolls her eyes. "Sure, and I'm a normal girl with no wings or freaky powers. Now, what's really on your mind?"

I turn to face her. "Maya, I'm fine, okay?"

"Fang, no you're not," she crosses her arms over her chest. "You've got that look in your eye. It's the, I'm-thinking-about-Max look. You're eyes sparkle, but they also show so much sadness. Just, please don't try to play it off. If you're thinking about her and I ask, you can tell me. Don't act like I'd get mad at you because I wouldn't. You two have a history, a long one at that. I don't expect you to just let her go like that. I don't expect you to let her go at all. I just want you to be happy. Now, Fang, are you happy here with us?"

I let her speech sink in. She wants me to be happy? What's that supposed to mean? Maya is way more different than Max. It's not all about looks; it's what's on the inside that counts. Don't worry, I'm not gonna get all lovey-dovey on you guys. I nod, "Yeah, I am."

Maya smiles up at me. "Good. Now let's go eat! I'm starving!" She may not act like Max, but she sure could eat like her. I laugh and jog to catch up with her.

Maybe the change from Max to Maya is good. But I would go back to Max. I promised I would, to myself and her.

* * *

**so that's a wrap.. sorry for the shortness but at least you're getting something from me after not writing in so long. in truth I just wrote this like in fifteen minutes... not my best writing but you reindeers will live. why am I calling you reindeers you might ask? well, reindeers are just better than people. don't you think that's true?**


End file.
